


your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear

by mindyfication



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyfication/pseuds/mindyfication
Summary: Canned beans and hot dogs might be a shit dinner, but it’stheirdinner, and Dean can’t just leave him to go play house with Angela.So maybe he starts a rumor about Angela having syphilis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from the beastie boys' sabotage. um, this wasn't the first fic i was anticipating writing o.o i'm on tumblr too with the [same name](https://mindyfication.tumblr.com/) and always happy to chat

Sam is thirteen years old the first time he sabotages one of Dean’s relationships. It’s not that it’s the first time Dean’s dated a girl- not nearly- but it’s the first time it interrupts their evenings. Canned beans and hot dogs might be a shit dinner, but it’s _their_ dinner, and Dean can’t just leave him to go play house with Angela. 

So maybe he starts a rumor about Angela having syphilis. 

Dean doesn’t miss another dinner as long as they’re in Clinton, Ohio. His next few partners are all one-night stands, and Sam is content, still gets the majority of Dean’s time. 

But then they’re in Indiana, a year or so later, and Dean begins hanging out with a boy named Peter. Enough that Dean cancels their movie night _twice_ , and Sam’s anger boils over faster than even he anticipated. Sam wants to start another rumor, it’d be so easy and even true. But Dean was too smart for that, might remember Angela and be mad at him. He isn’t sure what to do, might be thinking of some more lethal solutions, when Peter himself shows up at their motel. He’s looking around, is clearly uninvited, and Sam has to tone down his grin from stretching too wide. 

“Hey is your bro home?” 

Sam shakes his head, “No, but he should be back soon if you wanna wait?” 

“Thanks dude.” He looks around, eyes catch on the television, “Oh nice, you like Buffy?” 

He sits on the edge of the nearest bed, and Sam joins him with an eager lie, sitting closer than he normally would. “She’s really pretty.” 

Peter laughs, “Angel is more my speed.”

“Do you think-” Sam starts, but then his brother’s home and Sam leans in a smidge. 

“What the _hell_ is going on here?” Dean demands. 

Peter raises an eyebrow, “We were just watching Buffy. Dean what’s-”

“Get off the bed,” Dean hisses. “And get the hell out.” 

The smile falls off his face, “Dean what’s going-”

“ _Out_. I will so kick your ass Turner if you’re still here in five seconds.” 

He gets up at that, muttering something that Sam can’t hear over the tv. Dean says something back, Sam can’t parse what, but Dean’s mad still. Sam’s careful to keep a triumphant smile from emerging- he’s won. 

Peter leaves and Dean clicks off the television, sitting next to him carefully. 

“Sammy, did- did Peter touch you?” 

Sam looks up at Dean through his fringe, all wide eyes, “No.” 

Dean breathes a sigh of relief, “Shit, the way that fucker was sitting… He say anything?” 

Sam blushes, looking down. “Nothin’ bad.” 

“Sam,” Dean says, tilts his chin up with a finger. “You can tell me, anything promise.” 

His cheeks go redder as he makes it up, “He uh, said I was real pretty.” 

“Shit,” Dean whispers, rubbing his neck. “Alright, I know Dad says not to attack normal people. But _anyone_ who tries to touch you or looks at you funny, you kick their ass- all right Sammy?” 

Sam gulps, “But Dad-”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Oh _now_ what Dad says matters.” 

Sam snorts, had definitely pushed too far with that. “Okay.” 

Dean doesn’t hang out with any boys after that. 

.

The next serious relationship Dean has, or the next one that spills over into Sam and Dean time, isn't until Sam’s eighteen. Dean’s not in school anymore, so he can’t just spread a rumor about Elsa being a slut or pregnant or a snitch. (And really, _Elsa_? Where the hell did Dean even find her?) 

He’s old enough to admit that normal brothers don’t get this possessive over each other’s time. That he’s definitely crossed a line and done some twisted stuff. But normal brothers also probably didn’t have wet dreams about their older brother fucking them into the mattress, so the line’s already been smashed to oblivion. 

Elsa is also, regrettably, ridiculously hot. Hot like if he told Dean she stole his knife, he’s pretty sure his brother would laugh it off. Hot like if she was a monster Dean would hesitate before beheading her. Hot like Sam wouldn’t mind-

And now Sam’s thinking about both of them together, of how damn gorgeous they are and that isn’t a productive train of thought at all. 

The only thing Sam has going for him is that he’s never met her. It’s a wild plan, Sam never seduced people, that was always Dean’s move. Sam just sat there with big eyes and listened to classmates or teachers or witnesses tell him anything. But tonight, he’s going to try things Dean’s way. 

Elsa is easy enough to find, working at the local library. He can’t help but be amused at that, in another world maybe- that wasn’t the point. Sam licks his lips and heads in, asking the pretty redhead where the books on sirens are. 

She doesn’t look a bit amused, “Because I’m calling to you? You really need to work on your pick up lines kid.” 

And Sam swallows, can work with that, a light blush in his cheeks. “No, I um have a project due on mythological creatures. I’m looking at how mermaid and siren stories have evolved over the years and contrast.” 

“Ah,” Elsa says, putting down a stack of books. “They’re in the back, I’ll show you.” 

“Thanks,” Sam says. 

“Um, sorry about that,” she says quietly as they head to the other side. “Most of the guys from UCC that come in are dicks. You a freshman?” 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees. “Is it that obvious?” 

She grins over her shoulder at him, “Don’t worry, it’ll go away after a few more all-nighters and last minute papers. By midterms you’ll look thirty.”

Sam chuckles and they reach the right corner. 

“Here you are, I’ll be up front if you need anything else.” 

Sam smiles, dimples flashing, “Thanks.”

She hesitates, toying with her hair, “I’m E.” 

“Hell of a drug,” Sam says without thinking, horrified. “I mean I- I’m Sam.” 

She laughs though, “See? Getting more collegiate by the moment.” 

Elsa leaves him, hips swaying, and Sam’s awkwardly torn between angry and turned on. Dean’s girl definitely started flirting with him, and while he isn’t surprised she’s telling random college guys her nickname, he didn’t think it’d be this easy. 

Sam reads until the lights flicker, just once natural causes, and he wishes again for a hunter’s library with all the information they need already compiled. 

“Hey, fresh meat. We’re closing.” 

Sam stands, stretching his arms up to feel more human. “Sorry,” he says, putting the books back. “I lost track of time.” 

“It’s cool,” E says, eyes on his shoulders. 

Sam grins, “You asking me to head out of here?” 

Elsa laughs, threads an arm through his, “C’mon, I’ll show you where all the cool older kids party.” 

Sam hesitates, biting his lip. “I’d love to but I have a test in the morning. Another time?” 

She cocks her head to the side, assessing. “Okay,” she decides. And suddenly Elsa’s fingers are in his hair, dragging his head down to meet her in a kiss. It’s wet and fast, and Sam isn’t too proud to search out traces of someone else in her mouth. (Not that he knows what he’s looking for, but when has that stopped him before? It should be like porn, recognizable on sight, on taste.)

E drops him, grins up at him as she opens the door. “Good. Come back to me Sam.” 

Sam almost makes a siren joke, almost. 

The next day is like the first, only he told Dean he’d be home late and after the library he ends up in some dorm, Elsa in his lap. She tastes like vodka, not whiskey, but he’s always been good at playing pretend.

And then Dean’s there, more like a mirage than reality, saying, “Wanna introduce me to your friend Sammy?” 

Sam laughs, strokes her cheek so she doesn’t turn too fast. “E this is Dean, Dean E.” 

Elsa twists around then, pretty hazel eyes going wide. “Dean, what a surprise. I was going to wait a bit, but hell, the three of us should really-”

“Dean?” Sam asks, a touch of confusion in his voice. “How do you know-”

“You’re fucking my barely legal brother?” Dean demands, the room suddenly going silent. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam hisses, cheeks red. There’s a stilted laugh from around the corner, and the background chatter picks back up. 

“Aw fuck Sammy, we’re going. Now,” Dean says. 

Elsa pouts, getting up and Sam is _so_ not looking forward to the drive back. 

Dean’s quiet in the car, doesn’t even put on music. 

“Look I’m sorry,” Sam says. “I didn’t think E was the same chick you’d been-” Sam’s hands flail about a bit, “She was my hot librarian.” 

Dean snorts, rubs his face. “It’s fine Sammy. I should’ve guessed Elsa was too good to be true.” 

He sounds defeated, and Sam really does feel bad then, echoing softer, “Sorry.” 

“Shut up bitch. We’re going out- I want some pie.”

Sam smiles, and Dean tells him to pick a cassette already. 

.

After Elsa it’s easy. It’s like it flipped a switch in his brain and he knows how to seduce, how to make girls think it’s all their idea. He plays the mostly innocent kid well, and most of them are surprised enough when he mentions bringing them back to meet his Dad and older brother Dean. Most stay away after that, and only a few go to Dean. (Dean never believes the even fewer that blame Sam. His Sammy would never do such a thing, would never help them cheat on him.) 

His Sammy is a month away from going to Stanford, and sucking his brother’s come out of a girl named Amber. It’s sloppy, how much he’s let Amber know. Amber knows he likes it when she visits after seeing Dean, knows he likes it better when he can taste him on her. She hasn’t figured out they’re related though, has said she’s up for a threesome with bright eyes. (Sam worked up a fake blush, looked down, said he wasn’t ready yet. And Amber had eaten it all up, cooing over him and riding his cock.)

His Sammy is in love with him and terrified that Dean might find out. It’s a when, Sam knows, when he’s being honest with himself. He’s been making it easier to figure out, so it’ll happen or crush his hopes, Sam isn’t sure. 

He still doesn’t expect it to happen as soon as it does. 

Amber’s on his bed, thighs clenched around his head as he devours her. She moans loudly, loud enough that he doesn’t hear the door open. He’s too deep, recognizes his brother’s semen on his tongue, can separate the taste from Amber’s. This could be his last chance, if they switch cities again before he goes off to college, if Dean doesn’t find another girl-

“Wanna introduce me to your friend Sammy?” Dean asks, and it isn’t playful like before- hard and cold. 

“Fuck,” Sam breathes into her pussy, and Amber’s looking between them as Sam backs off. 

“I need to talk with my brother, I’m sure you understand sweetheart.” 

Her eyes go comically wide at Dean’s words, and she grabs her clothes and is out of there before Sam can even think of what to say. 

“What the fuck Sam,” Dean says, rubbing his face. “How long?” 

“How long what?” Sam asks, pulling a shirt on, and Dean curses again as the implication hits him. And Sam winces, had thought that part was already obvious. 

“I met her last night,” Sam says quickly, as if that can erase it. 

Dean’s laugh is hollow, “I taught you how to lie better than that Sammy.” 

“I love you,” Sam says, needs to say it at least once when Dean can’t ignore his meaning. 

“No. Something happened- I didn’t- don’t say that Sam. You wanted to get out, you wanted to be fucking normal. You don’t say that to me Sammy.” 

.

Dean doesn’t talk to him for the next two years. 

Sam can’t say he’s surprised. 

He _is_ surprised when Dean breaks into his apartment in the middle of the night.


End file.
